The Sorceresses Circle: Light of Natrese
by Samara-Morgan-101
Summary: The Sorceresses Circle is an ancient magical bond that connected four very different people. Now the Sorceresses are facing a crisis as relationships threaten to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1: Myths of all sorts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Any characters that you do not recognise belong to me.

Title: The Sorceresses Circle: The Light of Natrese

Rating: M

Summary: The heirs to the elements – Nathan Tucker, Lyndsay Gareth, Jess Mcairn and Carlie Mason Black are going to face the hardest adversary ever - their own feelings. Nathan boils with anger at his parents, Lyndsay struggles with her feelings for someone who she cannot be with and Carlie and Jess begin to feel for each other more than they should.

A/N: This is more of a prelude so that's why the chapter is short. Most of the others will not be this small. Anything written like /this/ is telepathy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Myths of all sorts

The elements - Fire, Wind, Earth and Water powerful on their own but when joined were unstoppable. Together they made up a magical bond older than the mortal realm itself. The Sorceresses Circle.

At the time of our realms creation, the elements saw something in it and made a promise that one-day that four mortal beings would inherit the power of the elements. Two of magical ancestry and two of non-magical ancestry.

For eons did it remain unfulfilled until three years ago when a girl whose magical origins remained a secret and had mingled with the non-magic world met a boy with a rich magical background. Together they all came and the power within was triggered.

For the past three years the heirs to the elements had fought against the dark forces of the underworld. Word had spread to the other realms of the four. Many thought they would put an end to the oppression of demons in other realms; others saw them as threats. Whatever the opinion, it was agreed that these for were powerful and not to be messed with.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: In the midst of things

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Nothing much to say except read and review! Oh wait I have something. It says that Lyndsay is at the vineyard picking grapes in the summer, I'm not sure if they do pick them in the summer but I've written it that way.

* * *

Chapter 2: In the midst of things

"Come on Carlie." Miranda Mason snapped at her teenage daughter Carlie. Carlie grumbled as she tossed her backpack in the front seat of their small hatchback.

"Say bye to the house," Miranda said in a tone as if speaking to a small child.

"Bye house!" Carlie waved to the teashop, The Green Leaf that she lived above. They were off to France for her Aunt Sara's wedding.

Sara wasn't actually her aunt in a blood sense but since Sara had no siblings she treated them as her family. Sara owned the Green Leaf and had left it in the care of an elderly couple while she got married.

Carlie and Miranda were to be the bridesmaids.

Carlie sat back and cranked up the radio as they drove out of their hometown of Hereford.

Carlie began to change her hair colour at will. She was a shapeshifter amongst her many other abilities. She was the heir to the Mistress of Fire and one quarter of the Sorceresses Circle. Her other powers include pryokenesis (the ability to light fires with ones mind) and Dreamography (the power to transfer images onto other mediums).

The four shared two common powers – telepathy between them and their guardian Marcus and levitation.

Carlie had been the bridge between the muggle and magical world. Her parents came from prominent magical families – The Masons were an Italian Wizarding Family who had migrated to England in the late 1950's and The Blacks, supporters of the dark lord and prone to producing dark wizards.

Carlie's father was one of the exceptions to this though most thought not. Her father was none other than the infamous Sirius Black.

When he was imprisoned eleven years ago, Miranda had abandoned the magical world and failed to mention to her daughter that she was a witch.

Carlie had found out when she received her letter to Hogwarts. It was there she met the heir to the Spirit of Water, Jess Mcairn.

As the city disappeared behind her Carlie wondered what was in store for the four next.

* * *

Jess Mcairn was watching a television set he'd managed to transfigure into his room. His parents were busy despite neither of them working. His mother Andrea was downstairs redecorating the large dinning room and his father Isaiah was out doing 'errands'. Jess didn't know or care what he was doing.

He was watching a movie that Nathan had recommended to him called The Matrix. He remembered when he had first saw a movie that because he had no knowledge of the muggle world couldn't understand any of it.

He was enjoying the movie greatly. This was the third time watching it since the first time it had been hard to understand.

Under his arm sat the extremely thick book he'd been reading called 'The Great War'. It was about the thousand-year-old war between Vampires and Lycans. He had found out that Lycan was like a werewolf but more powerful as he could change his form at will.

He'd read a quarter of it already and was very engrossed in it. He was actually enjoying his holidays for once, he had ample things to do and no demons had attacked him.

Yet.

A small tapping was heard at his door and Jess waved his hand the television disappeared. One of his abilities was to make things invisible.

Their small house elf, Candy came in and bowed deeply to him. "Young master, the mistress wished to speak to you," she said in a squeaky voice.

Jess rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs. He slid down the large banister and walked into the dinning room where his mother, a tall woman with white blonde hair and grey eyes, stood.

"Hello dear," She greeted him. "What do you think of this?" She waved her wand and the large heavy drapes became a deep purple.

Jess shrugged. He didn't care what the stupid drapes looked like. "They look fine."

His mother turned around and looked angry. "I don't want you cooped up in that room all day. Go out and ride you broom like a normal child."

Jess rolled his eyes and orbed back up to his room. Orbing was safer and easier than apparating. Only guardians and the four sorceresses could do it.

He clicked his fingers and the television started up again and he watched as Neo dodged bullets.

* * *

Nathan Tucker, heir to the deity of earth was in a movie theatre in Hereford with three of his friends – Lewis, Keisha and Jason.

"Its not really scary but it was when it was released." Said Jason. They were seeing a special screening of the (supposedly) scariest movie of all time -The Exorcist.

"I don't think Keisha and Lewis are going to be watching much of it anyway," Nathan remarked and looked over at the two who looked joined at the face.

"Get a room!" Jason called to them and they broke apart.

"What's happening?" Keisha asked.

"The girl is possessed by the devil," Nathan replied coolly.

Nathan felt sick to the stomach as he watched the movie. It wasn't because he thought it scary. It was because at the beginning of the summer he had seen first hand what an exorcism looked like.

As Linda Blair climbed backwards down the stairs Keisha screamed and buried her head into Lewis's shoulder.

Nathan felt like someone was blowing in his ear. He knew what was going to happen. One of his powers was sensitive hearing. Lyndsay, the heir to the Goddess of Wind, had the sight and Nathan in turn had the hearing.

The voice that spoke was not English. He knew it to be Japanese. His other power was to be able to understand any spoken or written language.

"_Nathan………" _many voices hissed slowly._ "Help us………" _

He sighed. Why couldn't it be more in depth? Help who with what?

"Nathan…." The voices were airy and cool and Nathan felt entranced by it. "Help us………please… help us………the light…….get the light….." 

That wasn't much better, what was the light and why did he have to get it?

"_Nathan help us!" A lone voice cried. "We need you!" _

Groaning out loud he wanted to shout 'Help with what?' but he couldn't. The voices stopped and Nathan relaxed.

He'd give Lyndsay a call later. Whilst gifted with telepathy it was dangerous to use it. Minaru, head of the underworld had the ability to listen in.

He wondered what Lyndsay was doing at that moment.

* * *

Aunt Millie's vineyard sat in the middle of the French Countryside. Lyndsay had been invited for the summer and now she was picking grapes along with the rest of the pickers.

"Aren't you a bit young to be picking grapes?" A voice asked.

Lyndsay turned around to see a handsome boy of sixteen watching her closely. His face was tanned and his eyes a soft hazel. He wore work clothes and stood with a swaggering smile on his face.

"I'm fourteen, well almost fourteen." She replied.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Hector Creswell."

Lyndsay went to shake it and her hand went straight through his. "You're a ghost!" She gasped.

He nodded. "I've been lonely for many years and I knew when I saw you that you had the sight."

"I can't talk right now I've got to pick grapes." Lyndsay said and turned back to the vine.

"In my day we didn't let beautiful girls like you work like that," He commented.

Lyndsay smiled and replied mischievously. "If I didn't know better Mr. Creswell I'd say you're hitting on me."

He shrugged. "It's a good thing you know better then."

Lyndsay laughed and continued to pick the grapes. "You never told me your name," He said.

"Lyndsay," She replied.

"Lyndsay," He whispered the name. "So that is the name of an angel."

"You know that you're dead don't you?" She asked.

He nodded. "Been dead almost thirty years. But like Peter Pan I never grow up. I was sixteen then and I am sixteen now."

"Must be a bit of a bummer," Said Lyndsay.

"It's been a lonely few decades but now I have you to speak to," He sounded excited and she knew she'd have to put a damper on his spirits.

"I'm only here for the summer," She explained but he didn't seem discouraged.

"I can go anywhere I want. It's just that I choose to remain here and watch over my girlfriend, she married now and owns this farm."

Lyndsay straightened up. "You don't mean my Aunt Millie do you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Aunt Millie? Wow, I didn't know she had a niece."

"Actually she has two. Me and my sister Alicia." Lyndsay replied.

Now that Lyndsay knew that this man had once been her aunt's boyfriend she was a bit reluctant to talk to him.

"What part of England are you from?" He asked casually.

"Hereford," She answered.

"Lyndsay!" Her aunt's voice floated across the vines.

"I gotta go," She said to him. "Nice talking with you."

"Nice talking to you to!" He called after her as she walked away.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Great War

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I hadn't update in a bit but that's because I'm back at school and I'm drowning under all the homework. Anyway, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.

I don't know if anyone has noticed but in each story at least one character is pushed into the background. It's because while the whole series is about the four of them, each story has a character that is centered on.

The Power Within was centered mostly on Carlie and Jess's relationship and trying to figure out their powers. Demon Hunter was more about Lyndsay in that she was always seeing the missing children, Mallory befriended her etc. The Light of Natrese central character will be Nathan as he is the only character that hasn't done much.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Great War

The ceiling was the most interesting thing that was in Nathan's line of sight. Ten pm on a Saturday night and he was stuck at home.

He could hear his mother in the other room, trying to decide what wallpaper she wanted for it. His father was gone again. He suspected he might be having an affair but he didn't care. His mother didn't love him and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

He flicked open his cell phone and closed it again. No one to call today. Everyone had someone or something to do but him. Nothing to do but sleep. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

_A beautiful Japanese woman and a handsome Caucasian man were standing on what looked like clouds. She smiled at him playfully and whispered "Long time no see." He pressed his lips against hers and she looked up at him with her chocolate eyes. _

"_I missed you so much." She spoke Japanese but the man understood. _

"_So did I. We shouldn't keep hiding like this." He said softly. _

"_We should run away. Leave all this behind." She said excitedly. _

"_Tomorrow. But until then we'll stay the night here." _

Nathan opened his eyes and smiled dreamily. Was that a wet dream? Nah, the bed was dry. So why was he dreaming about a cliché romance?

He had been watching a lot of daytime soaps. Maybe it was from watching all that? The subconscious was a weird and wondrous place.

* * *

_Jamelia Chelmsen has had many faces through the course of history. On the wall of times, the vampires depict her as a hideous monstrosity who was a disgrace to the vampires. Lycan's will always describe her as a beautiful gothic woman. In the paintings she is shown with a child and her eyes are yellow and bright. She smiles down upon the Lycan's with a promise of hope to them all. _

_What is never mentioned in either of the groups texts is that Jamelia was the daughter of Vampire Master Jelon and was almost murdered by him when the future leader of the Lycan movement, Denon, rescued her. The reason is unclear why he tried to murder her but ---_

"What are you reading?" Snarled a voice.

Jess looked up and his stomach sunk. His father had always been a frightening figure. Even after battling demon's he still scared Jess but not as much as he used to.

"A book." Jess replied.

"Surprising. I didn't think you read books." He said coldly.

"You learn something new everyday," Jess remarked and stuck the book under his pillow.

"I just wanted to see what you do up here all day, your mother is worried." He added the last part just to inform him that he wasn't particular concerned.

"I'm reading, do you want me to get good marks at school?" He asked.

"I was looking at your marks; I wouldn't say they were brilliant." He drawled.

Jess shrugged. "I'm pretty stupid. I need to read for hours on end to get those grades."

His eyes narrowed at this. "Get downstairs with your mother; she's going to Diagon Alley."

"I don't feel like it." Jess snapped back.

Isaiah took a step forward and before Jess could see it coming, was slapped hard in the face.

"Don't talk to me like that! You get downstairs and go with your mother." His eyes very ablaze and Jess knew not to mess with him.

He jumped off the bed and hurried downstairs. He touched his cheek which he knew was going to bruise.

One day he'd leave all this behind. He'd tell his parents to go fuck themselves and walk out the door. He promised himself that if he ever had children he wouldn't be like his father. He'd love and care for them and never frighten them.

He'd also marry for love, not money like his father. Not because she was a pure blood or powerful. He'd love her and that would be enough.

* * *

"I look like a pink fluff ball!" Exclaimed Carlie when she saw herself in the bridesmaids dress.

"You look like a very cute fluff ball," Miranda quipped.

Carlie spun around in front the mirror and examined herself. "The top is hanging too low," She grinned and concentrated. She turned to Miranda. "How do I look?"

Miranda looked up and smiled. While most people adjusted their clothes for their bodies Carlie had done the opposite. She hadn't filled out the top of the dress very well before but she'd used her powers to make her chest big enough to fill out the dress.

"I wish I could do that. You'll never have to worry about your figure you know." She said.

Carlie nodded. "Yep, I can be thirteen forever."

"You can be sixty and have the body of a teenager, now that is a power worth keeping." Miranda laughed.

"How are we doing?" Sara stuck her head. They were at the motel, getting ready for tomorrow's big event.

"Oh you look so lovely!" Sara said and rushed in to give Carlie a hug. "You look so adult. You'll be a heartbreaker for sure."

"I want to see the wedding dress. You have to try it on!" Carlie said.

Sara smiled and shook her head. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Aw come on" Carlie stuck out her lower lip. "I'll cry"

"Then cry all you want because I am not wearing it." Sara said.

"Fine." Carlie cross her arms. "I'll just hold my breath until I pass out."

"Good. Then I won't have to put up with you and the rest of the sorceresses." As soon as Miranda said it she gasped.

Sara was looking at her now. "Sorceresses?"

Carlie rolled her eyes. "She means my group of friends at school. We call ourselves the Sorceresses as a joke."

"Oh" Sara smiled. "Makes sense."

Carlie shot Miranda a dirty look before going back to examining herself.

"You look fine so stop fretting. Besides no one you know is going to be there. It's a family affair." Miranda commented.

"Speaking of family, I have to write a letter to Sirius. He's probably really pissed that I haven't written in a while."

"Who's serious?" Sara asked.

Miranda sighed. Sometimes she wanted to tell Sara the entire truth. That she was a witch, so was Carlie, about the Sorceresses Circle, about what happened between her and Sirius.

"He's my dad." Carlie didn't know why she told Sara that. Perhaps it was because that despite there was no blood connecting them, she felt Sara was like family.

Sara was surprised by this. "You're in contact with him?" She asked.

Carlie nodded. "Since the beginning of last year, he's in prison."

"Oh" Sara didn't say anymore. Carlie knew that she shouldn't have told Sara but she felt that keeping too much secret would eventually crack her.

* * *

"Good morning Lyndsay, apple of my eye, or should I say grape?" Hector whispered softly in her ear.

"Go away. Need sleep." She groaned and turned over.

"Rise and shine. It's really late." He said.

Lyndsay looked at her watch that was sitting on the side table. "It's seven thirty! That is not late!" She snapped.

He laughed and floated just above her head. "Come on Lynds. I want to show you something."

Lyndsay buried her head under the pillow as her Aunt burst in. "Rise and Shine Lyndsay! You can't waste a beautiful day like this!"

Hector laughed but Aunt Millie did not hear him. "You should go exploring. It's a great way to get exercise and fresh air!"

"Yes come on Lyndsay, I have a big surprise for you," Hector said in a sing song voice.

Lyndsay groaned and rolled out of bed. Hector would leave her alone. He was always there when she went to sleep and when she woke up. The only time she could ever get any peace was in the shower.

She realized he must have been very lonely. He'd had no one to talk to in over a decade. And here she was, seeing and hearing him.

She eventually managed to get herself breakfast and have a shower before Hector could show her his surprised. He led her through some scrub and she was complaining that she could just orb there. Hector knew who she was, she'd told him after the third meeting.

He enjoyed hearing tales of her and the rest of her friends as they battled demons and god knows what.

"It's just through here Lyndsay," He called.

She pushed through the low hanging branches and gasped when she saw what he wanted to show her.

It was a spring. A beautiful spring that took Lyndsay's breath away. "I used to take Millie here. We skinny dipped here once."

Lyndsay laughed and kicked off her shoes. She dipped her toes in and felt the cold water. It was just perfect, the perfect romantic setting.

"Do you like it?" Hector asked.

Lyndsay smiled and turned to him. "It's beautiful. Hector if you weren't dead I would hug you."

His face fell as she said it. "I wish I could hug you Lyndsay."

She felt her face flush as he said it. He couldn't be falling for her; it was just an unnatural obsession because she was the only one who could see her.

"I should get back, Aunt Millie will be worried." Lyndsay tried for a lame save. She couldn't stay with him. Ghost's had unlikely powers and she didn't want to mess with him.

"Lyndsay don't be afraid of me. I can't hurt you and from what you've told me, you're able to take care of yourself." He said.

"Hector I know you're excited about me seeing you but you don't feel anything for me. What you're feeling is obsessive."

He shook his head. "Lyndsay I know the difference between feelings and I am attracted to you. Your funny, beautiful and remind me so much of Millie."

"This is about Millie. You don't care for me. You're just lonely." Lyndsay was about ready to orb back to the house when he seemed to realize how much he was freaking her out.

"Go home Lyndsay. Until then." He smiled and disappeared.

Lyndsay sighed. A ghost was in love with her. Could her life get anymore complicated?"


	4. Chapter 4: Here comes the bride

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N: Yeah I know I'm slack and should be shot but I've been busy. I'll try to update more often but I'm working on so many stories at the moment it's mind-boggling.

* * *

Chapter 4: Here comes the bride and someone else 

It was the most boring part of the wedding reception. The speeches. Carlie didn't have to say anything; Miranda was taking care of the speech.

Carlie had a wine glass in front of her though it was devoid of any wine (she'd already devoured two glasses and she had a massive headache). She was trying to melt the glass but it wasn't working, she'd heated it considerably but not enough to melt it.

"Looks like you're having fun," Jess whispered in her left ear. Carlie smiled and turned. He looked handsome in his robes with his blonde hair slicked back.

"You're looking rather fine Mr. Mcairn," Carlie laughed.

He held up a full glass of wine and nodded at her. "And same to you Miss Mason,"

Jess sipped the wine and put the glass back on the table. His appearance had gone unnoticed by everyone else.

"I was bored and I suddenly decided that since I've never been to a wedding before that I'd visit you," Jess said.

Carlie sniffed jokingly. "Oh wow Jess, I didn't know you cared."

"He's not the only one who cares," Carlie looked to her right to see Lyndsay and Nathan sitting in their best clothes.

"Why are you all here?" Carlie asked.

"To party, what else?" Nathan winked.

"Well don't get your freak on just yet, we're still doing the boring speeches." Carlie remarked.

"What the hell does get your freak on mean anyway?" Lyndsay asked.

"Who knows, it's one of those stupid slang terms like shake your booty or keep on trucking" Nathan said.

"You muggles are completely nuts," Jess shook his head.

"Yep. Absolutely insane." Nathan said.

"So what's everyone been doing over the holiday?" Carlie asked.

"I've been reading about Vampires and Lycans." Jess supplied.

"Lazing around and watching Keisha and Lewis make out." Nathan laughed.

"Picking grapes and being hit on by a ghost." Lyndsay said.

If anyone else would have heard the conversation they would have thought them all to be crazy but they were so relaxed with it each other that it didn't matter.

"Is the ghost hot?" Carlie asked.

Lyndsay nodded. "Yeah he's gorgeous but he used to date my Aunt Millie."

"So?" Carlie shrugged. "If he's hot and interested go for it!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Carlie you seemed to be forgetting that he is DEAD and Lyndsay is alive. There is laws against people having sex with the dead."

"That's only if you have sex with the body. He's a ghost and he has no physical form." Carlie argued.

"I'm not having sex with the guy," Lyndsay interjected.

"What's his name?" Carlie asked.

"Hector," Lyndsay answered.

"Can you summon him here?" Carlie asked.

"He just appears when he wants. I don't control him." Lyndsay said.

"Enough about Lyndsay's sex life," Jess waved his arms. "The speeches are almost over, then we can boogie down."

"That's another stupid phrase, boogie down, why the hell can't you boogie up?" Nathan asked.

The speeches finished and the music started. It was a mix of everything. Miranda was the first to notice the other Sorceresses at the reception. Sara was preoccupied with everything else that she didn't notice them.

The music at the start was slow and it required a partner to dance with. Nathan bashfully asked Lyndsay to dance and Carlie dragged Jess out on the dance floor.

Nathan was surprising a rather graceful dancing. He glided along the floor with Lyndsay who was enjoying it.

Jess didn't move too much, the two of them just swayed together, which Jess was still embarrassed about. The song ended and they all changed partners, Carlie with Nathan and Lyndsay with Jess.

"I'll have to be getting home," Lyndsay said, looking at her watch.

"Me too," Said Nathan.

"I'll see you guys later," Carlie waved and the two headed outside.

"I can stay as long as I want. You're going to have to put up with me a bit longer." Jess laughed.

"That means your dancing with me some more!" Carlie announced and grabbed him by the hand. The music was faster and Carlie was jumping around in a moshing fashion.

"Come on Jess, just jump around like this." Carlie demonstrated.

"No thanks, I'd rather not look like a moron." Jess remarked.

"Your already do," Carlie laughed and grabbed his hands. "Now dance with me!"

Jess eventually got into it and was jumping around like Carlie. Miranda came over after a while and talked to them.

"You know everyone keeps asking me who you are," She told Jess as he continued to jump around with Carlie.

"What did you tell them?" Jess asked.

"I have no idea who the hell you are," Miranda laughed.

"Say he is some random guy I met and am going to elope with." Carlie spun around.

"You're thirteen, you can't elope." Miranda pointed out.

"Not in this country," Carlie winked.

"Besides I don't think Jess actually wants to elope with you." Miranda remarked and Jess nodded. "That's very true."

Jess left just after midnight when all everyone was now completely drunk and requesting weird songs. Carlie walked him outside where he was going to orb home. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks for a great night."

He'd gone extremely red and mumbled that it was okay. Carlie smiled as he disappeared. The night was hers alone now.

* * *

_"We have been forsaken!" Cried a voice. "Arani has broken her vow that she would remain here and holy. She has run away with a mortal and now our souls are doomed to live in purgatory!" _

Nathan jerked awake and staring down at him was the beautiful Japanese girl from his dreams. Her hair was floating as if underwater as she smiled down upon him.

"Sorceress, I beg of you, help my people find the light. I made a terrible mistake and only you can find it." Her voice was airy like an echo.

"Who are you?" She looked around frightened and whispered, "Arani,"

"What is the light?" Nathan asked.

Her eyes were wide and a strong wind was blowing against her. "Help…" She whispered as her body began disappeared like sand being blown up the beach.

"Wait!" Nathan cried as her body blew away.

He sat for a moment to review all he'd heard. There wasn't any specifies. All he knew was her name was Arani and she wanted him to find the light.

It wasn't much to go on but Nathan knew he had to find out.

* * *

Hector was floating above her bed when Lyndsay woke up. He smiled down upon her pleasantly.

"Your friends are quite entertaining," He said.

Lyndsay sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You saw them?"

He nodded and moved across the room. "I'm not always visible to you, I can block you from seeing me as I did last night."

"You followed me!" Lyndsay raged.

He was surprised. "I was worried when you disappeared. I was just seeing if you were safe."

"How much did you hear us say?" Lyndsay asked.

Hector winked. "Never mind, I heard enough."

Lyndsay groaned and flopped backwards into her bed. "We were just joking around. I'm not interested in you." She told him.

He was silent for a while and then he looked out the window and gasped. "It's happening again."

Lyndsay sat up and made her way to the window. "Oh no!" She screamed and ran out through the door, downstairs and outside towards the barn where Aunt Millie was standing screaming.

"What's going on?" Lyndsay asked.

"Danny and Shaun are in there!" Millie shrieked. Danny and Shaun were the boys who lived up the road and came to help out on occasions.

"I'll get some water!" Lyndsay made an excuse and hurried off. She knew what she was going to do.

Orbing into the barn was horrible, it was filled with smoke and if she were a normal person wouldn't be able to see a thing. But Lyndsay wasn't a normal person. Sight was her gift. She could see through the smoke easily and located Danny and Shaun who were passed out on the ground and the flames getting dangerously close to them.

She clicked her fingers and the two boys floated above the floor that was now ablaze. Shaun opened his eyes and squinted at her. Lyndsay knew he could see her and ignored it. She held their hands and orbed them outside. It was on the other side of the barn so Aunt Millie could not see. She orbed back to the house and came running out with a bucket of water, not that it was going to do much good.

"It's not going to help!" Aunt Millie cried. "I can't believe it's happening again!"

"Maybe we should go around the other side and see if we can get in or something," Lyndsay supplied lamely. All she wanted was for her to see the boys safe and sound.

Aunt Mille was already rushing around the corner of the barn and Lyndsay heard her scream. She smiled and looked up at the sky. She wondered if she could do it…

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She'd read about weather magic but it was very hard to do but she was a Sorceresses and it had to count for something. A crack of thunder assured her that her spell had worked. Her eyes slid open to see the sky had turned black and rain was pouring down heavily on the barn.

"Another job well done Lyndsay," She said to herself before going to help her Aunt with the boys. 


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I am very bad but I've had all the dramas under the sun. My computer died (twice), I got a job and I've had exams plus many other dramas. Now that I finally have a computer that works and exams are over I can finally update everything I've been wanting to.

This chapter is just a short teaser as I haven't had too much time to write. More to come soon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmares and Dreamscapes

The ground was moist with dew and was soft under Lyndsay's feet. The sun was not yet risen and the whole vineyard was light with an eerie light.

"Come on," An echoey voice beckoned.

She walked forward, following the voice through the vineyard. She heard someone running and she broke out into a sprint.

"Wait!" She called.

She burst through the clearing and slammed into someone. She slammed into the ground and was confounded for a moment.

"You are slow aren't you Mildred?" A deep voice said in French.

"I'm not Mildred," Lyndsay replied in perfect French. That was impossible though. She'd never learnt French and it was Nathan's gift to know all the languages.

"You are crazy," She looked up and saw that it was Hector standing over her.

"No, Millie it is you who are crazy," He laughed and offered her his hand.

"Hector?" She was still speaking fluent French.

"Yes Millie?" He said.

"I'm not Millie," She said.

Hector was smirking. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Lyndsay," She said.

"And how did you get here Lyndsay?" He asked as he pulled her up.

"Hector I've been here for almost three weeks!" She cried. "And how the hell can I be speaking French! I don't know French! And how did you just touch me? You're a ghost! Ghosts can't pull people up!"

"Lyndsay," It was Hector's voice who had said that but his mouth had not moved.

Hector reached forward and grabbed her shoulder and shook her hard.

"Lyndsay!"

Her eyes snapped open and saw that Hector was floating above her looking concerned.

"Lyndsay, are you alright? You were shouting out in your sleep," He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lyndsay answered.

"I didn't know you spoke French," He said.

"I don't,"

Hector raised an eyebrow at this. "Lyndsay you were shouting out in fluent French, I think you speak it."

"I don't! I never even took French in school!" She cried.

"You keep repeating I'm not Millie," He said.

"Well, I'm not Millie." Lyndsay said.

"I know that but why were you repeating that?"

"Never mind Hector. You wanna go for a walk with me?" Lyndsay swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm leaving in a few days,"

"I know."

"I'm gonna get dressed so don't be a perv and leave for a bit," Lyndsay said, throwing open her suitcase.

"I'll wait for you outside," He said and disappeared.

Lyndsay threw off her pyjamas and put on a pair of jeans and a green singlet. She put on her sneakers with no socks and rushed downstairs to meet Hector.

"Looking very good Lyndsay except you haven't brushed your hair," Hector pointed out when she appeared at the backdoor.

She shrugged. "Does it bother you that much?"

He shook his head. "Not at all,"

"Great," Said Lyndsay, "You know I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah," Hector said.

"Well are you going to visit me? I mean I don't expect you to hang around all the time its just that I'm becoming accustomed to seeing you around." She smiled.

"I am too," He smiled.

"Well you can drop in anytime to see me. Maybe you'll actually stick around to met my friends." She said.

"Do you think your friends could see me?"

"The magical ones probably can." Lyndsay replied.

"_Lyndsay!" _A voice hissed.

She looked around in alarm. Hector was still speaking but Lyndsay couldn't hear him.

"_Lyndsay!"_

She spun around again and saw a beautiful Asian girl with purple eyes pointing up at something behind Lyndsay. She turned and saw that she was facing a large mound of red dirt.

"_Go on!" _The girl said in her misty voice.

Lyndsay walked slowly up the hill but the girl shouted at her to go faster. She began to run and she reached the top. At the bottom of the other side of the hill was a large well made of stone. Lyndsay slid down the side of the mound and walked over to the well. She looked down and saw it went a fair way down.

"_Lyndsay!" _

She jerked up and turned in time to see the girl push her backwards. Her arms flayed around as she tried to stop herself from falling into the well. Her hand seized a chain around the girl's neck and she used it to balance her. Then the chain snapped and Lyndsay plummeted down into the well below.

Lyndsay opened her eyes cautiously. She was afraid she was stuck down the well but when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was back in her room.

"Good Morning Lyndsay," Said Hector happily.

Lyndsay swallowed hard. Was this another dream? Was her mind still playing tricks on her?

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Hector said and then laughed. "I mean you look like what a normal person looks like when they see a ghost."

Lyndsay smiled weakly. "Have you ever had a dream then woke up then find out that it is a dream to?"

"No but it sounds confusing."

"Yeah it is." Lyndsay sighed.

"How do you know this isn't a dream?" He asked.

"I don't. If it is then someone is screwing with my mind." Lyndsay said.

"I definitely think that's what happening,"

"Who'd want to screw with my mind?" Lyndsay looked up at him and gasped.

The toothless bald haired creature grinned at her. "Well I might want to. You never know."

Lyndsay screamed and backed away.

"Lyndsay!" Hector cried and floated down in front of her. "Whoa, are you alright?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "I can't tell what's reality and what's my nightmare!" She cried.

"It's okay,"

Lyndsay went to run her fingers through her hair and then she saw it.

"What's that?" Hector asked as he pointed to the necklace entwined in her fingers.

She lay it down in her palm and looked closely at it. It was a large dark blue crystal embedded onto a gold chain.

"I dreamed I grabbed this," Lyndsay said and lifted the chain over her head.

"It suits you," He commented.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?" Lyndsay said softly.


	6. Chapter 6: Arani's Tale

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

A/N: Finally I've decided to update. Sorry about being slow. This usually happens around this time of year. I kinda get lazy with everything but I'm back in the writers seat and ready to go. So be prepared for some regular updates in the coming months. Yah.

* * *

Chapter 6: Arani's Tale

Nathan sat and watched Jess and Carlie roughhousing on the bench beside him. They were waiting at the bus station for Lyndsay who said she had some important news to share with them.

"Would you two please get a room?" Nathan groaned.

Carlie let go of Jess and gave him a dirty look. "You're just jealous because it's him I'm messing around with."

Nathan snorted and shook his head. "I actually want to mess around with Jess,"

"Oh gross," Carlie hit him in the shoulder.

"Well Nathan I have been hesitant to say it but……….I love you!" Jess cried.

"Oh god!" Carlie moaned and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I've just been too afraid to show my feelings!" Jess was grinning wildly.

"Me too. Let's get married!" Nathan giggled.

"Postpone the wedding for now cause Lyndsay's bus is here," Carlie stood up.

"Alright Jess, we'll wait until later." Nathan winked.

Lyndsay climbed off the bus and waved frantically at them. "Hey guys!" She hugged Carlie. "What's happening?"

"Nathan and Jess are getting married." Carlie said.

Lyndsay laughed and threw her arms around Nathan. "I'm glad you found someone."

"So what's this big news you have to tell us?"

Lyndsay pulled something from around her neck. "This is a necklace which I pulled out of a dream,"

"And?" Carlie asked impatiently.

"And I saw the story that goes along with it." Lyndsay said.

"What's the story?" Nathan asked.

Lyndsay smiled. "Let's go somewhere private before we get into that."

"My place anyone?" Carlie suggested.

* * *

"Okay, everyone on the floor in a circle and join hands." Lyndsay instructed. They were in Carlie's lounge room and Lyndsay was in command.

Following orders, Carlie, Jess and Nathan sat in a circle with a spot left for Lyndsay. She sat down and placed the necklace in the middle of the circle. Then joining hands with Nathan and Carlie, she began to whisper.

"Take us back to the past through this necklace and make it fast,"

Carlie, Nathan and Jess smirked at the words that Lyndsay obviously composed herself.

Suddenly everything began to blur and the four Sorceresses braced themselves to watch the past.

* * *

It looked like a tepee with a fire set in the middle. There were two people standing either side of it. One was around six and had long black hair. Her eyes were chocolate and she wore a long blue silk dress. The other was an old man with white hair and green eyes.

The old man held up the necklace to the six year old and cried: "Arani, child of Pathan and Keeper of the light, take this necklace as a sign of your vow to protect the light above all your desires." He placed the necklace over Arani's neck.

"Take on the responsibilities child as you go along with you life,"

Arani smiled and bowed to him. "I will," She said softly.

The scene faded away and was replaced by another. This time it was in a cave and there laid a teenage Arani next to a man who looked around twenty. He was pale with long golden hair and a muscly build. Both wore nothing and looked sweaty. No guessing what they'd just done.

"I've got to hide the light, without it, no one will ever find me." Said Arani.

"I know just the place. Give it to me and I'll make sure they never find you." The man smiled.

Arani passed him the necklace and the scene faded away once more.

* * *

"Is that it?" Carlie asked.

"I think so." Lyndsay answered.

"So the necklace is the light?" Nathan said.

"It was," Jess said slowly. "But I don't think it is anymore."

"Great. So all we know is that Arani eloped with this guy and he hid the light." Nathan said.

"All we have to do is look up Arani in the book of shadows and we'll find out what happened to her." Lyndsay replied.

"Already tried it. I've been dreaming of a woman called Arani and I looked her up. Not one book in Marcus' library mentions Arani." Nathan replied.

"We could google her," Carlie suggested.

"I doubt there is anything on the internet about her." Nathan said.

"Let's give it a try, you never know what we might find." Jess suggested.

* * *

Carlie sat at the computer while the other three lazed around. She'd been looking for an hour on google for Arani, the light. So far nothing had come up.

"I keep getting this French website with Arani in it." Said Carlie.

"Well look at it. It might be about the light." Nathan snapped.

"Dude, I can't read French." Carlie retorted.

Nathan went to the computer and looked over the site. "No good. It's just a family tree."

"We should ask Marcus. Maybe he knows." Lyndsay said.

"Well summon his ass over here!" Carlie exclaimed.

Lyndsay closed her eyes and the room soon filled with blue particles from someone orbing.

"How may I service you Sorceresses?" Marcus asked.

"That sounds dirty." Carlie said.

"Ignore her. Do you know anything about someone called Arani?" Lyndsay asked.

Marcus shook his head. "No I don't. But I'll try and get some for you." Then he disappeared again.

"That was a great help," Jess rolled his eyes.

"He said he'd try and get us some," Lyndsay snapped back.

"It's obvious nothing is going to happen today so everyone can just go home." Carlie said.

"Subtle way of getting rid of us," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Carlie waved her hand at him.

"Look this is going to take a while. Usually things fall into our laps." Jess said. "Lyndsay will have a vision or the book will tell us something but this time we have nothing but a necklace and a name."

"Jess is right. We only have little bits and pieces of the story. We don't even know what the light is." Lyndsay said.

"There is a good question." Nathan said.

"What?" Lyndsay said.

"If the necklace was the light then how come it's not now?"

"I don't know Nathan, I just dreamed of it and got it." Lyndsay replied.

"Where did you dream of it?" Carlie asked suddenly.

"A well on a hill. Arani pushed me down the well and I grabbed the necklace." Lyndsay said.

"Why was Arani at a well?" Jess asked.

"We need to know more about her. Has anyone else dreamed of her?" Lyndsay asked.

"I kept hearing things about her. She ran of with a mortal man." Nathan said.

"That's all we know. That she ran away with this guy." Jess sighed.

"She's Asian right? Maybe she ran away to Japan." Carlie said.

"You know there are more countries than Japan that make up Asia." Nathan remarked.

"I know but she'd want to fit in right? So that if anyone came looking for her that she'd blend in with the others."

"I'm sick of this," Jess said. "Let's do something fun and forget about this."

"It's summer guys, let's go and do what normal kids do in the summer." Carlie grinned.

"Like going to the pool?" Nathan asked.

"That'll do." Lyndsay said.

"Everyone has five minutes to orb home and grab some stuff and orb to the pool." Carlie commanded.

"You got it Carls." Jess saluted her and disappeared in a flash of blue.

"See ya soon." Nathan followed.

Lyndsay shrugged. "I might be a bit longer. My parents haven't seen me."

Carlie nodded. "No prob. Catch ya later."

Lyndsay smiled and orbed away leaving Carlie to get her things ready.

* * *

"You know what I just remembered," Said Lyndsay as she treat water in the public pool.

"What?" Jess asked.

"We did this a year ago and met a certain demon in disguise," Lyndsay said.

"Oh yes. Her." Said Carlie with distain.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Nathan asked.

"Because those three people are checking us out," Lyndsay nodded to three very inapt teens sitting on a picnic rug underneath a large tree.

There were two girls and one boy. The boy had shoulder length black hair with black eyes. His face was handsome and despite the heat and being at a pool, he wore black jeans and a leather jacket.

The girl next to him was deathly pale with black hair. Her eyes were a watery yellow and she looked unhappy to be there. She didn't wear clothes appropriate for the pool either – boots, jeans and a shirt that looked like a corset.

The final girl was a pretty Asian girl and the only one that didn't look so out of place. She wore a flower print dress with thongs. Her hair was a light brown colour and hung loosely around her shoulders.

And all three of them were looking intently at the sorceresses.

"Do we want to bail?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah but not obviously otherwise they might chase us." Carlie said.

"We need a distraction so that we can escape." Jess said.

"I know," Carlie said. "Me and Lyndsay can go over to our stuff and sit around while you two continue to swim. I'll set the tree on fire and everyone will be so distracted that we can orb home easily."

"I love it." Lyndsay said.

"Me too." Nathan agreed.

"Okay. Act natural everyone." Carlie winked.

Lyndsay and Carlie climbed out of the pool and went to sit over on their towels. Carlie didn't even need to see the tree. She just thought of it and soon she heard screaming.

Opening one eye lazily she saw the tree in flames with the group of three rushing away with their backs to Lyndsay and Carlie.

"Now's our chance." Carlie said.

They both grabbed the bags and orbed away to Carlie's living room.

"That was easy." Said Carlie as she wiped her wet legs on the towel.

"Oh yeah." Lyndsay said and they high fived each other.

A few seconds later Nathan and Jess appeared soaking wet.

"Quick, drive yourself before my mum sees you." Carlie threw her towel at Jess.

"Well that was easy." Nathan remarked.

"Great minds think alike." Carlie laughed.

"Who do you think they were?" Jess asked, giving the towel to Nathan.

"I don't know but who cares. They can't find us now." Carlie replied.

"We better get dressed and clean up this mess." Lyndsay said, pointing to the puddle of pool water they'd created.

"Okay. There are towels in the hall cupboard if you need them. You can get dressed in the bathroom, the spare room and mum's room." Said Carlie, heading towards her room.

"I'll use the bathroom," Said Lyndsay walking for the bathroom.

"Spare room." Said Nathan.

"Guess I'm in Miranda's room." Jess laughed.

But something stopped the four sorceresses from getting dressed. And that was an angry voice asking:

"Whose bright idea was it to light the tree on fire?"

* * *


End file.
